


i will go down with my own ship

by atsueshi



Series: Daiki-diddles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tribute to the AoKuro Army] Aomine will not let AoKuro lose. Like hell he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will go down with my own ship

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for AoKuro Army in the [2014 OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/otp%20battle).

Aomine does not know anymore. It is three hours before the end of the OTP Battle and all he’s done is write drabbles that hardly make any sense even to him. Satsuki knocked out. Everyone else is too busy manning their own ships to help him with any tips, and Aomine’s head is hurting from trying to comprehend why this had to happen to him and why he didn’t bother stocking up on fics long before this stupid battle.

     But no. AoKuro needs to win. Aomine needs to win this for Kuroko so he could impress Kuroko and make him realise how much Aomine loves him.

     Tongue between teeth, Aomine types up a story about himself typing up a story about himself typing up another story for the AoKuro OTP Battle—he has three hours left to fight. Aomine will fight, gods be damned, and so he continues writing down his thoughts.

     He feels proud of what he’s written, somehow, but it isn’t enough. Other ships are leading by more than sixty or so, and Aomine already feels the desperation and sleep-deprivation coursing through his veins and forcing his eyes to close, but he pushes on anyway because this battle is a war he will not give up on. Basketball is one thing, but Kuroko is something else entirely, something he’d never give up on.

     He had written a lot. The stories he had been writing might even raise Momoi’s eyebrows. He had done a lot in twelve hours. He also wrote plenty of alternate universe fics, like ninjas and assassins and hitmen, but they only end up as drafts every time because he does not know how to end them. Momoi looked through one fic he wrote, and complained all over the place because Aomine had really improper grammar and was too lazy to correct his spellings and whatnot, but who cared about such things when there were word count requirements and deadlines to beat? So Aomine writes on and on and on, with his AoKuro homodachi spurring him on through a very disorganised Skype chat.

     He feels very touched that so many people ship him with Kuroko. His extreme fatigue from staying up all day and night coupled with the euphoria that came with talking to people in the AoKuro chat makes his mind a little blurry, so sometimes he’d end up writing something extremely sappy which he will never show anyone ever, but it’s all okay to him. All for his ship.

     Two hours to deadline. Aomine stocks up on coffee, hunches over the laptop, and types away into the night. Fuck sleep. Fuck proper mental health. He will die before he lets his own ship sink.

     He _will_ make AoKuro win, or he will die trying.


End file.
